


4-On the Day She Arrived

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback to a day before The Tour.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	4-On the Day She Arrived

_(Mori's POV)_

 

"Hey, it looks like someone is moving into the old Matsuoka-Demeter house!" My mother exclaims, looking out of the front windows. I glanced up from brushing Pome.

"Oh?" My father asks, not glancing up at from his mahjong game with Uncle. "Its about time they had some life in that house."

"Oh, there's a little gaijin girl."

"Ah, then its on the Demeter side of the family. That's... probably for the best."

"Let me see." Satoshi and Mitsukuni walk over to watch our new neighbors move in. 

"Aren't you interested, Chika?" Satoshi asks?

"No, why would I care? They're your neighbors." Yasuchika frowns and continues to pet Piyo. Satoshi ignores him and looks back to my neighbors.

My mother moves to open the door, the hot summer breeze ruffling her hair. "Konnichiwa!" My mother calls, waving, making my father visibly jump. 

"What's a matter Akira?" My uncle says with a chuckle. My father sighs deeply.

"Hua!" My uncle exclaims. "That should teach you to keep your mind on the game Akira." My uncle puffs as my father sighs again. 

"Oh look, she heard me! She's waving back. Its so nice to see a friendly gaijin!" My mother grins at my father. "She has to be from the Demeter side, her hair is bright orange!"

My father looks up from his game to smile at my mother. For a moment their eyes meet. I've always loved the way my parents look at each other. You can always see so much love in their eyes. I smile slightly. 

"I'll go make some tea." She says gently and gracefully walks toward the kitchen. My father's gaze follows my mother's movements.  

"Huhum." My uncle clears his throat, turning his head to the side and staring intensely at my father. "Moshi-moshi? Are you ready to be finished?!" My father snorts, raising an eyebrow as he turns back to the game. 

I walk over to the window where Satoshi and Mitsukuni are still standing. I gaze out and see a flame haired woman unloading a moving truck with the help of the moving men. She is wearing dark jeans and a black jacket. The late afternoon sunlight makes her hair gleam. Her skin is as pale as snow. My jaw drops as the realization hits me. 

 _I know this woman! It can't be! But it is!_ I grasp the door frame to keep from loosing balance as I peer over Mitsukuni to make sure my eyes aren't deceiving me. 

"Takashi, you o'k?" Mitsukuni asks looking up at me. 

"Ah." I answer after a moment. Stunned, I walk back to where I was brushing Pome and collect the hair. I take a deep breath. 

_It can't be her. Its not possible. I'm being stupid, even thinking it could be her... how long am I going to make myself suffer with this?_

"Reach!" My uncle exclaims. I hear my father sigh heavily before I leave the room. 

 


End file.
